The prior art discloses various different embodiments of chamfer machines. Some of these chamfer machines simply fixedly secure a workpiece that is brought in contact with a cutting surface. Some of these chamfer machines are of relatively complex construction, many time employing a complex chuck arrangement for holding the workpiece. Many of these machines are also relatively complex in structure in connection with adjustments that they provide to control such parameters as chamfer width and chamfer angle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more simplified chamfer machine and associated method of chamfering a workpiece.